


Jabba and Iggle

by hetro_elasticgirl



Category: In the Night Garden, Star Wars
Genre: AU, Character Death, Comfort, Crossover, Odd Pairing, Other, Smut, brilliant writing, fluff??, i promise im better than this, iggle/jabba, implied necrophilia???, what the hell do you even call this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetro_elasticgirl/pseuds/hetro_elasticgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jabba and Iggle Piggle may have problems, but they always work them out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

iggle piggle looked around at his surroundings, and sighed. 'iggle piggle iggle...' Jabba the Hutt looked at his lover with sadness, worried. 'glow how flubba hub'. iggle piggle looked towards Jabba with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. 'Piggle iggle iggle omp' Jabba the Hutt smiled, and nothing would ever be the same again...


	2. Chapter 2

Iggle Piggle sat down on the couch in Jabba's cave, and looked around in aw. Jabba always kept is personal life secret, and Iggle Piggle could now see why. It was awesome. Dozens and dozens of slaves around to do his bidding, he even had Sonic the Hedgehog and a human liver that talked. 'Iggle Pig!! Iggle onk piggle!!' Jabba the Hutt came to see what his lover wanted. 'Ho flow flod how' He asked. 'Iggle... onkie Piggle Iglle piggle' Jabba slithered over to the couch and looked into Iggle's eyes. "ho blod Jabda ho Mo' Jabba explain. 'Hom mode ho tow flow' he continued. Iggle Piggle looked up with a worried look, 'Iggle... piggle??' Jabba sighed, not knowing how to comfort his lover. 'Jaba towe mode flod how do mod??' Iggle PIggle laughed, and everything was okay ‏


	3. Chapter 3

idfk, smut?? this isnt the grapes of wrath


	4. Chapter 3- Continued

Iggle Piggle slid his pinky ponk into Jabba's ninky nonk with force. Jabba moaned with passion. 'FooooooOOOO!!' Iggle Piggle looked pleased with himself, as most people would think that Jabba would be dominant in bed. Iggle Piggle's pinky ponk pulsed with every passing second. Jabba got closer and closer to slipping under and giving Iggle Piggle what he deserved, but his ninky nonk was was closing in around Iggle's pinky ponk that Jabba couldn't release, eventually leading to Jabba's ninky nonk exploding, and Jabba dying, without his lover knowing. Iggle Piggle kept on enjoying Jabba's ninky nonk for many years to come.


End file.
